selenagomezwikfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jennette McCurdy
thumbJennette Michelle Faye McCurdy, nacio en Garden Grove, California, Estados Unidos, el 26 de junio de 1992 (20 años), es una actriz, cantante, compositora estadounidense. Es mejor conocida por co-protagonizar desde 2007 la exitosa serie de Nickelodeon ICarly, interpretando a Samanta "Sam" Puckett. Desde el año 2000, ella se a dedicado a la actuacion en television y en teatro, hasta el momento sigue siendo actriz, ella, en 2008 comenzo a dedicarse tambien a la musica, lo que la llevo a que se convirtiera en solista de musica country. Biografia McCurdy tiene tres hermanos. Le intereso la actuacion despues de ver a Harrison Ford en la pelicula "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope", justamente despues de que su madre se recuperara de cancer de mama. Pero quince años despues su madre volvio a enfermarse, y esta vez de mas de un cancer. Su madre no se ha recuperada todavia, y a ella le ha dedicado su cancion "Not That Far Away", ya que como dice la letra, para poder seguir su carrera profesional Jennette ha tenido que distanciarse de ella. Ademas ha escrito un articulo en el Wall Street Journal, en honor a ella. Carrera profesional Jennette McCurdy debuto como actriz en el año 2000, en el programa infantil "Barney & Friends", con el ppersonaje de "Danielle", hasta que en mayo de 2001, Jennette tuvo que salir del programa porque en ese momento se le presentaban mayores oportunidades para aparecer en obras de teatro. Actuacion Despues de "Barney & Friends", McCurdy continuo su carrera en MADtv. Desde entonces Jennette McCurdy ha obtenido papeles importantes, menores, etc como en CSI:Crime Scene Investigation, Malcom in the Middle, Lincon Heights, Will & Grace, Zoey 101, True Jackson VP, Law and Order SVU, Medium, Judging Amy, The Inside, Karen Sisco, Over There, Close to Home y ICarly. Television *Barney & Friends (2000 - 2001) *MADtv (2000) *C.S.I. (2002) *Malcom in the Middle (2003) *Karen Sisco (2004) *Strong Medicine (2004) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) *Medium (2005) *Judging Amy (2005) *Malcom in the Middle (2005) *The Inside (2005) *Over There (2005) *Zoey 101 (2005) *Will & Grace (2006) *Close to Home (2006) *Lincon Heights (2007) *iCarly (2007 - presente) *True Jackson, VP (2008 - 2010) *BrainSurge (2010) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2010) *GleennMartin, DDS (2010) *iParty with [[Victorious|''VIC''TORIOUS]] (2011) *7 Secrets with... (2012) *[[Victorious|''VIC''TORIOUS]] (2012) Peliculas thumb|McCurdy en los Mall of Games Awards 2012 de Cartoon Networck *Shadow Fury (2001) *My Daughter's Tears (2002) *Hollywood Homicide (2003) *Taylor Simmons (2003) *Breaking Dawn (2004) *Tiger Cruise (2004) *See Anthony Run (2005) *Against Type (2006) *The Last Day of Summer (2007) *Proving Ground: Form the Adventures of Captain Redlocks (2008) *iCarly: iGo to Japan (2008) *Minor Details (2009) *Fred: The Movie (2010) *iCarly: iPsycho (2010) *iCarly: iStart a Fan War (2010 *Best Player (2011) *The Goree Girls (2011) *ICarly: iStill Psycho (2011) Discografia ; Albumes de Estudio *Jennette McCurdy (2012) ;EP's Not That Far Away - EP (2010) ;Sencillos *So Close *Not That Far Away *Generation Love Tours *Radio Tour (2010) *Generation Love Tour (2011) Bandas sonoras *ICarly (2007) *ICarly: iSoundtrack II (2012) Categoría:iCarly Categoría:Todo Categoría:Todo Categoría:Artistas